


But I have it!

by birdsongcowboy



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, tender bisexual sam tyler...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsongcowboy/pseuds/birdsongcowboy
Summary: two short and sweet things! two men having a conversation at night and a morning routine.





	But I have it!

The restaurant is always empty this time of night, always less than dark with just the dull neon and florescence making the inside glow. Two men sit at a table, their legs tucked underneath the uncomfortable chairs. One of the men looks down, curled up, staring into a cup of coffee that he wants to go cold. The other looks at his face, his whole body leaning forward as if hes waiting for a kiss.

“I don't want you to think I'm-I'm trying to- I'm not the type of sissy to take advantage of a man like you. You're such a sweet man, Sam and I-”

“It's okay.” Sam leans forward, his hand just barely reaching over the table to graze the other mans fingers. “I've loved men before. just never quite as deeply as with you.”

“A man in your position should be scared.”

Sam is scared, and he lets it flash on his face for just long enough for the other man to see, desperation and anxiety tightening his features. He's incredibly scared, and watches the other man's features change as well. There is something about fear Sam thinks is very safe, an intimacy of fear. He knows he's not a stranger to the feeling.

“No matter what,” He says, his head cocked and his voice low and intimately painful. “we have each other. ill protect you.”

The other mans face goes red, and he ducks his head again. He doesn't want Sam to see him cry, or even the implication of tears, but his face is still ready for it. Sam smiles, and from his peripheral he sees the other man smiles as well.

“Did you talk like that to the other boys you were with?” He questions, not raising his head. fingering the rim of his coffee cup.

Sam reaches his hand closer, almost lacing their fingers together, and stopping when he feels the other man twitch. “I said I loved men, not that I was with any of them. You're the only man I've ever dated.”

He blushes deep, letting out a short, sharp laugh. One of disbelief, and a strained sense of shame. “Fuck, i really hope you aren't lying.”

Sam decides to reach further, taking the other man's hand into his own. They are so warm, and so soft. An engagement ring scratches the man's hand, and the pain of it makes him think, ache, remembering how Sam said he was alone "now". He wanted to believe it was sentimental, connected to the one record store Sam would stare at on their walks, how Rocketman always made him cry.

“I;m not lying.” Sam says, and in a lower whisper. “Can you look at me? please?”

He looks up, and Sam reaches with his other hand, cupping his chin tenderly.

“I'd like to kiss you.” the man says, making Sam laugh a little.

“That was the idea…” and he leans forward, closing the distance between them.

-

“That's very cute, but i do need that for work, you know.”

The smaller man looked up from the bed, his eyes narrowed and his cheeks still flush from sleep. He raised an eyebrow, and smiled from under the leather. “I can get you a new one.”

“How sweet of you” Sam smiles back, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He placed his hands on both sides of the mound of blankets that covered his boyfriend, leaning just over his face.

“C'mon, don't do that” Eric closed his eyes, his face getting even hotter with embarrassment.

Sam simply smirked, his face softening completely and following Eric's face as he ducked his head into the jacket collar. “I'm not doing anything…” he whispered, pressing a quick kiss to the other mans cheek, and dipping lower to touch his neck.

“You're so mean” Eric pouted quietly, loosing his grip to lightly touch the back of Sam's neck and bring him back. Sam eagerly returned, pressing his lips against him and smiling wide into the touch. His hand reached between them, pulling the jacket out from Eric's arms slowly.

“Mmm,” he groans sadly, “what if i miss you?”

Sam hummed a little, reaching back into his pocket and pulling out his small medallion. He pressed it tenderly into his boyfriends palm, pressing another kiss to him before getting up. Eric closed his hand around it, and brought his fist up close to his face, smiling against it.


End file.
